Our Sanctuary
by cheshirexxxxcat
Summary: This is a MATURE story, with YAOI! Whoohoo! This Is also my first story! Critiques welcomed! Please tell me what I can improve on if you don't like it. Also I haven't seen a fanfiction with this pair so that's why I created it. Enjoy! :3 Lawrence Bluer x Edgar Redmond


**Hello there, well I'm a new writer and I just really love this pairing so I'd thought id share, critiques are welcomed and I won't be offended if you don't like it but if you don't please offer some tips on how I can improve. I love Kuroshitsuji, but I DO NOT own it not do I own it's characters or anything about it. So please enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing this I hope you have fun reading. THIS IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES SO BE WARNED, also it's my first time writing with lemon, be warned...again. Bye! :D**

Walking through the muddy wood, located just outside of school grounds, Edgar Redmond, Scarlet Fox dormitory leader, and member of the P4, found himself wondering how long it had been this way. How long had he been doing things he would normally never do?, saying things he'd normally never say?, and struggling in ways he'd normally never struggle?. And why?. As he thought longer he realized that at first, it was purely done out of friendship, but now it was something different, something he didn't understand. As Edgar finally arrived at his destination he discovered exactly why. He pushed the brush out of the way to reveal a secret sanctuary, and sitting inside, was the reason he changed. Lawrence Bluer, the leader of the Sapphire Owl dormitory and fellow member of the P4 was placed silently atop of a rock, peacefully reading. When Lawrence heard Edgar enter he quietly looked up. As he did so, Edgar discovered himself, yet again, trapped in his colleagues beautifully flowing azure eyes. He froze in place feeling his heart beat quicken, and his mood lift. "This..." He thought, "the reason I've changed, is all for him." Edgar was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he felt the touch of a cool hand on his head, shocked, he looked down. "L-Lawrence?" Was all that managed to escape his mouth. "You appear to be forming some sort of fever Redmond." Lawrence said, comparing their body temperatures. " Shall I take you to the nurse?." Edgar gently grabbed Lawrence's hand, moving it away from his head. "That won't be necessary Lawrence, I'm just a little warm from the trip here. It's not exactly a walk in the park!" Edgar joked, smiling cheerfully. " Don't call me Lawrence...it's against the rules remember?" The blue man said scornfully, crossing his arms. To this Edgar chuckled,smoothly pulling Lawrence into a tight embrace. "But were not at school, now are we? Hence forth I shall call you however I find fit." Lawrence smirked and pushed away lightly, "Still, must you really be so touchy? It's quite embarrassing" after saying so he turned grab his book from off the rock he was previously sitting on. Edgar watched his graceful movements with admiration, and thought to himself, "how lovely..." Lawrence began to walk away when Edgar noticed the title of the book he was reading, "War and Peace", his favorite book. He hurriedly lifted Lawrence's hands so he could get a better look at the book. "It's in such excellent condition, where on earth did you get it? I've wanted my own copy for years but I was never able to find one in such excellent shape." Pushing Lawrence's hands back down he leaned closer waiting for a reply. To this Lawrence's pale white completion turned a bright rosy color, he'd been close to Edgar many times, but his face was never this close before, his features were so much more beautiful close up, Lawrence hadn't realized he hadn't replied till Edgar began making a strange face at him, "O-oh!... Uhm I-I'm sorry...uh..?" He looked down quickly blushing even more, he felt Edgar's eyes on him, and the thought made his heart race, "what is this feeling?" He thought, "why am I acting like this?!"...they continued to stand there silently till Edgar spoke up, "Lawrence? Are you ok? If you can't remember maybe you could just let me borrow the book the-..."

"Here!..." Lawrence practically yelled, tossing the book into Edgar's chest, and he bolted away. Edgar just stood there, taken aback by his friends reaction, he'd never seen Lawrence act that way before, he had always been cool and constructed. Soon Edgar's thoughts left the subject and began to focus on the long trip back to the dorm.

The next morning, Lawrence was walking towards the principals office for his scheduled meeting, and dorm leader inspection. Upon arriving at the office Lawrence saw Edgar, just as he was about to bolt away he realized that Edgar was flirting with the school secretary and usual. Seeing this, his mood calmed and he smirked. "Same old Redmond" He thought, as he continued waking towards the principals office. Just as he was about to turn the corner he heard his name being called. "Lawrence!..." It was Edgar, quickly walking toward him. He stood quietly till Edgar finally reached him. "Hey! What was wrong with you yesterday? Why'd you just run off?" Edgar's ruby eyes stared crossly at Lawrence as he spoke. Lawrence's heart quickened slightly. "There's that feeling again" he thought, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Sorry...I guess I got a little flustered being so close to you, I don't usually get like that, but when you leaned in, my heart rate sped up, and I began feel weird. And now that I'm by you it's starting up again, I think I may be allergic to something you have on, maybe you cologne or-..." Edgar hastily covered Lawrence's mouth, and blushed deeply, "Leave it to you to turn a confession into some type of theory... Your so smart yet so naïve..." Lawrence stared, confused. Edgar continued looking down, his face mellowing from a bright red to a light rose. "Mr. Bluer!..." The principal called "have you forgotten out meeting?" Lawrence shot his gaze away from Edgar. "I'll be right there sir." Just then Edgar pulled him close and whispered "Meet me in the sanctuary after lights out...I want to show you what your feeling." And with that he left. Lawrence stared as Edgar walked away slightly flushed and confused. All throughout the meeting all Lawrence could think about was what Edgar said, "I want to show you what your feeling" what does that mean?. He left the office and headed back toward the dorm. Checking his watch he saw that he had another few hours till lights out, the suspense was killing him. He unlocked his room and walked in to find next months dorm reports laying on his desk for him to go over. He let out a heavy sigh, "At least I know how ill be spending my time...", he sat down and got to work. Lawrence's eyes shot open, he quickly scrambled to his feet, checking the time. "Crap!" He yelled. "Lights out was over 20 minutes ago!". Lawrence quickly grabbed jacket, and sped off toward the sanctuary. He arrived out of breath, but Edgar was still there. "Took you long enough..." Edgar said dully, as he approached. "I'm sorry..." Lawrence panted, "I fell asleep doing some paperwork and-..." Edgar burst out into laughter "Haha! Only you could manage to do that!", Lawrence joined in the laughter. Edgar calmed himself, and smiled softly, slowly reaching out his hand to caress the blues pale cheek, red eyes meeting with sapphire. "I love you" Edgar proclaimed loudly. Lawrence's eyes widened, heart rate speeding up, and his cheeks burning red. Edgar's stare softened at the sight. "See, the way you've been acting lately, isn't allergies." He leaned close, their noses almost touching. "You like me to, don't you?". Lawrence averted his eyes, his whole face turning even redder. "I-I...uhm..." Edgar smirked "thought so.", crushing their lips together Edgar knocked Lawrence down, pinning him to the ground. "If you don't mouth how am I supposed to kiss you properly?" He said licking Lawrence's bottom lip. The blue slightly moaned, giving Edgar a chance to slide his tongue in, and take the others against his, making circular motions. They broke apart, Lawrence gasping for air, as Edgar slid his tongue down to the blues neck. As louder moans began to escape, Edgar began to unbutton Lawrence's shirt, tossing it aside afterword. He continued his tongue down to one of Lawrence's soft buds, taking it into his mouth he began to nibble and suck, making his Lawrence bite his lower lip with pleasure. Edgar went to remove Lawrence's pants when he was abruptly stopped. "I don't want to be the only one naked, it's embarrassing..." The blue said, his arm covering his face. Edgar chuckled, removing his coat and shirt. Lawrence stared at Edgar's body it admiration, it was like porcelain, carefully, and beautiful constructed. Edgar smirked seeing that he was being admired, he gently knocked Lawrence back down, removing both his pants and underwear. Edgar's mind became filled with lust, "more!...more!" It seemed to scream. "Spread your legs." He ordered lightly. Lawrence was hesitant but managed to follow through. Starting at the side of his knee, Edgar slid his tongue down Lawrence's inner thigh, giving him chills, as he neared the end, Edgar lifted his head over his partners erect member, pausing before taking it fully into his mouth. Lawrence groaned in pleasure, throwing his head back. Edgar began bobbing his head up and down, moving quicker as the moans got louder. "A-ah! Ah! E-Edgar! I'm gonna-...!" Lawrence released into Edgar mouth, quickly covering his face with his hands, "Im sorry..."

"It's fine." Edgar replied spitting it into his hand, "I forgot to bring lubricant anyways." With that said Edgar slid a digit inside of Lawrence, gently moving it in and out. Cringing a little Lawrence clung to Edgar, once he got used to it Edgar added another digit, repeating the process, once Lawrence was comfortable again Edgar began to scissor his fingers over and over, making sure Lawrence was prepared thoroughly. Edgar removed his fingers and began to slick the left over cum over his member. Positioning Lawrence, he slid in gently, once he was fully in he paused allowing for Lawrence to get used to his size. He slowly allowed himself to ease up after a few minutes. "Move..." He said, Edgar happily obliging. He thrust in and out as gently as possible until, "Ah!" Lawrence burst out in pleasure, Edgar found his pleasure point. He quickly began thrusting into it over and over, raising lustful moans. Lawrence began to dig harder into Edgar's back. "E-Ed-...Ah! I'm gonna-...!"

"Yeah! Me to-...!". Both reached their climax, moaning loudly, before falling back to catch their breath. "Edgar..." Lawrence panted. "Yes?"

"I love you too.", Edgar smiled gently, placing a soft kiss onto his lovers lips. "I'm glad."

THE END


End file.
